Smutember 2017 - Day 24, Sensory Deprivation, Tokka
by nautiscarader
Summary: Sokka gives Toph a bit of revenge for the time she made love to him in the dark.


\- Sokka, if you think it's romantic, or worse, that you are...

\- Come on, we can pretend we're newlyweds.

If Toph could she would have stuck her thumb up her mouth, to mimic throwing up out of the sudden excess of "oogies" Sokka was exterting on her. But she was preoccupied with trying to get out of his arms, while her boyfriend tried carrying her into his apartment. he just wanted to have sex, after a long and tired day, and all the gallantry of his felt excessive, and deep down he probably knew it as well. What got into him she never knew, at least not until she wrangled out of his arms, much to his dismay.

\- Alright, Sokka, what you-

And then, the world around her crumbled. The moment her foot got in contact with the floor, or rather lack of it, she slipped, landing, to her horror, into something indescribable. She felt lost, crying, until Sokka once again took her into her arms and carried her to the bed, her escape being evidently not part of his plan. And the nightmare continued - instead of the strong, rough bedding, she felt the same, weird texture that made her feel absolutely nothing, no matter how much pressure she exerted, no clear vibrations were given back, making the apartment around her topple, and twist, as if the whole building was crumbling down.

\- Sokka! - she screamed - The fuck was that?!

Her mind was still on fire, she was squirming and writhing, trying to get out of the fuzzy bedding, but Sokka's arms kept her in place, though she felt he was losing.

\- Uh, do you remember that merchant guy you stopped last week? The one, who claimed he was selling flying bison fur? - Sokka explained, still wrestling with her lover - Well, turns out it was just koala sheep, but you know, we had to do something with the stuff we confiscated. So, my apartment is kinda full of it.

Toph's breathing became more rapid. She remembered resting on Appa, during their long travels, and how difficult was it for her to fall asleep. Every move of hers made the hair on her body stand up. She could've covered her feet, but then the inability to detect anything drove her into a rare states of panic... though the fact that she was flying was also an important factor.

Sokka's decision, to cover not only the bed, but also the floor with the fur felt down right outrageous, offensive, borderline criminal.

But then, she understood his intentions. There was one surface she could cling on to, and though it wasn't nearly as steady as the floor, she felt safer touching it than any rock she ever stood on. Toph closed her arms around Sokka's neck, finally bringing some image of him to her senses. His masculine cologne filled her nostrils, as she took whiff after whiff, savouring his smell, before their lips met again. Reluctantly, Toph let her guards down, and let Sokka lower her to the fuzzy bedding, knowing fully well that the feel of it through clothes would be nothing compared to the one she will experience when he'll rip her clothes.

Her legs followed her arms, sealing his body close to hers. The world around her was still spinning, the beads of the fur twisting her perception of it, but amongst all the mess and chaos one figure stood out, and it was the one she sought the most, even if she didn't always want to admit it. She took action, ripping his shirt, exposing his muscular, slightly sweaty chest to her fingertips. More of the familiar feeling of him stirred her memory, and she was finally able to fully give in to his caresses. Sokka kept kissing her neck and shoulder, sliding her clothes off with every peck; the light stubble on his chin was tracing her skin, constantly firing off nerve endings. Katara told her she hated when Aang was going down on her unshaven, but Toph loved it, perhaps just because of the slight aberrations the roughness caused to her senses.

Her breasts were freed soon, and as she expected, her back came in contact with the fur of the bed, but as long as she was able to keep her hands on him, as long as she could *see* just a glimpse of him, she knew she would be fine. She still felt as if she was falling through some never-ending field of grass, but every kiss of his soothed the anxiety, turning it into a flavour that would spice their afternoon. Sokka gently lifted her legs, just to get rid of her pants, and for a split of a second she lost him, and let out a moan, begging for him to come back. He was back on her a moment later, kissing her, now, evidently naked as well, as she could trace one more important aspect of his body.

Trapped between the unfamiliar world Sokka prepared for her, and his body, Toph had no choice, but to succumb to his will. She welcomed his intrusion with a loud, feverish moan that shook his apartment. How many times did he got a notice for them being too loud? Toph couldn't remember, but she certainly didn't care; she could always whip our her badge, and evict the guy who would try getting him evicted. His thrusts were initially slow, coupled with him kissing her breasts, but very soon Toph forced him to change the tempo, prompting his hips to work overtime. She wanted nothing more but to get out of this predicament, and she knew well what was one sure route to achieve it.

But even when he sped up, Sokka was nowhere near close to his climax. The man who could sometime cum from one gentle move of her hand was furiously pounding her, prolonging the bizarre, blissful torture. Toph was already on the brink of her climax, and she was sure she already experienced one, when Sokka brushed her clit with his fingers, and yet she knew something bigger was on the horizon. Lost in the twisted, secluded world, she was waiting for his familiar husky groans, or the slightly more feeble ones she loved so much. And then, after spirits know how long, she heard him chant her name, and he was done, filling her with spurts of his soothing warmth. A loud, long moan escaped from her lips when the orgasm that was building in her loins finally arrived a few moments after Sokka's. Though tired, she found the strength to keep her arms and legs shut around his twitching body, afraid that once she loses the grip, she will lose him as well, though the weight of him on her chest proved her wrong, once he collapsed onto her.

Then, in a swift, world-turning decision, Sokka lifted her off the bedding, and rolled over, so that she was now lying atop of him, free from the devilish texture that she hated so much. And yet, she couldn't help but give her lover a few more kisses, basking in the afterglow.

\- You know that you are dead, right?

\- Oh come on, Toph - Sokka shrugged, as if he couldn't hear the angry tone in her voice - And what did I do after we made love in that cave of yours? I didn't hold any grudges.

\- No, you were crying like a pussy you are. "Oh, Toph, I can't see anything." "Oh, Toph, I don't know if there's enough air." - she mocked him - Well, at least now you know how I felt.

They fell silent for a moment. With her hands still trembling, she couldn't quite make the features of her boyfriend, though they became obvious one he spoke.

\- Still... I've done well back then, if I can say so myself. - he said smugly. - So, how was I tonight?

\- Okay, now you're dead.

She raised a fist to punch him, but was once again toppled, though before she landed on the bed, she heard a shuffling sound, and with a relief, she felt that Sokka has managed to get rid of the furry blanket from underneath her back. The first proper, unobscured vibration of the bed told her how much contraband was in his room. Practically every surface was piling with the blankets, so the fact that it overflowed to the floor seemed not to be Sokka's original idea.

\- Better?

\- Yeah. - she replied. - Sokka, you don't want to sell it back yourself, do you?

Once again her boyfriend paused, though now, she would knew he was lying, even if she couldn't detect his face.

\- Me? Wha- No, never. Especially since I was going to visit the North Pole, and they know that we have bison, and they need the fur, and they are still full of rich, gullible arseholes.

\- Fifty percent.

\- What?

\- Fifty percent - she repeated sharply - Or I will put *you* in handcuffs.

\- Oh, I was just wanting to hear that...


End file.
